


Propuesta egoísta.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: Recuerdos teñidos de rojo, manchando el futuro blanco que les depara caminos separados.





	Propuesta egoísta.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en una escena filtrada del Last Game. Si bien no hay muchos spoilers, si no quieren saber nada de la peícula hasta poder verla completa, entonces les recomendaría posponer la lectura.
> 
> Los que no tengan problema con eso, ¡disfruten!

Se había deshecho de las cintas que cubrían sus dedos antes del partido, pero aún así, algo se encargaba de taparlos.

Su mirada esquiva lograba sacarle una sonrisa a la persona que tenía al lado, quien pensaba entre suspiros agridulces que, a pesar de los cambios que los cuerpos y mentes de ambos habían experimentado, muchas cosas no cambiaban. El nerviosismo de Shintarō ante acciones inesperadas siempre era el mismo, al igual que la sonrisa y mirada acogedora de Akashi ante la situación.

Sus dedos, entrelazados con los ajenos en un agarre que, inesperadamente, Midorima formó, acariciaban gentilmente y sin titubear la piel pálida que le era entregada. Aún así, más que durante un partido, las palmas de Shintarō sudaban, y el color carmín de sus mejillas parecía querer competir directamente con el de la mirada que, sin una pizca de pena o incomodidad, se paseaba sobre sus rasgos.

 

_— Shintarō…_

Los ojos esmeraldas intentaron chocar contra los contrarios, mas tal colisión fue evitada eficazmente cuando Midorima, con la mano que le quedaba libre, se acomodó las gafas, dejándole a sus labios el indigno trabajo de responder. Estos temblaron ligeramente, y en eso quedó, en un temblor; no llegaron a separarse, permaneciendo tan estáticos como los dígitos que no se apartaron de los lentes.

La sonrisa de Akashi le habría provocado un escalofrío si hubiera tenido el valor de contemplarla.  
La última vez que recordaba nítidamente presenciar tal muestra de afecto hacia su persona, se remontaría a Teikō, en su primer año de compañerismo y necedad. Sin importar las horas que gastara en un tablero, se negaba a rendirse, a entregarle la derrota a Akashi en un juego que creía conocer como la palma de su mano. La sonrisa de su acompañante ante su expresión de concentración lo empujaba a actuar imprudentemente y colocar fichas sin orden, sin estrategia, justo como en la actualidad. Sus dedos unidos a los contrarios en un accionar irreflexivo.

La mano de Akashi, posada sobre la pierna de su propietario, a la expectativa de que algo ocurriera…, como la estadía de ambos en esa banca que el resto del equipo había abandonado.

La charla había surgido a raíz de la partida de Kagami hacia América, y el finalizar de la misma fue debido a las responsabilidades de cada uno, mas Akashi no tenía transporte, o intenciones de irse prontamente, así como Shintarō no pudo pensar en una excusa conveniente, sólo en acomodar su cuerpo (con disimulo malogrado) más cerca del de Akashi, y pretender que él tampoco tenía razones o medios para regresar a su hogar en la brevedad.

  
Los temas de conversación no fluían, no cuando ninguno abría la boca, cuando ambas miradas se concentraban en el cielo despejado que los alumbraba con un calor que hasta el momento habían ignorado.  
O no. Quizá el calor era de _ese momento_ , y no uno que se estableció durante el transcurso de la tarde.

  
Las manos se habían juntado sin planificación previa, y ninguno de los dos interrogó ese impulso, sólo lo festejaron con expresiones discretas, y se limitaron a no cambiar de posición.

 

 _— No se me hubiera ocurrido que volveríamos a portar el mismo uniforme._ – El tema desentonaba con la situación, así como con las ropas que se encontraban dobladas en los bolsos de ambos, portando las iníciales **VS**. _— Y, debo admitir, imaginé que se sentiría diferente. El balón dejaba una sensación familiar en mi palma..., llegó a sorprenderme gratamente el sentimiento de pasarle a alguien que confía plenamente en mis pases, y en que encestará sin fallos._

  
Midorima se limitó a tragar saliva, así como las palabras que le darían la razón a quien se dirigía a su persona mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza nada brusca, a pesar de querer gesticular su discurso.

 _— ¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte el decir que quisiera experimentarlo nuevamente_? – Shintarō buscó la mirada ajena con la intención de enfrentarlo, mas ahora era Akashi quien lo esquivaba.

Una pausa corta reinó antes de que la respuesta llegara a la lengua del As de Shūtoku.

  
_— Sería injusto, Akashi. Lo es el simple hecho de mencionarlo._

  
Una sonrisa de resignación adornó los labios del pelirrojo, quien enseguida soltó un suspiro disfrazado de risa suave.

 _— Lo sé._ – Un deje de dolor se opuso a abandonar los rubíes. _— El derecho de pedirlo lo perdí hace años._

Su mano dejó su estadía en la contraria, y el sobresalto que provocó en Shintarō le indicó que éste no estaba preparado para dejar ir el agarre, cosa que desencadenó en el cambio de postura de éste, y en una mirada que lo dejó helado en su lugar, junto con la cercanía que, con la rapidez propia de sus reflejos, Akashi creó.

_— Piensas eso, ¿verdad?_

La respuesta nunca llegó, pues Midorima estaba expectante de que el acercamiento terminara, que la distancia se cerrara así como lo estaban sus ojos en ese momento.

Ambas bocas se rozaron con la lentitud característica del reencuentro, de la soltura que éste busca traer, y el público que pudiera existir, poco importó ante la presión que formaron la necesidad y desesperación de ambos, encerradas bajo llave.

Los labios se separaron, y ambas miradas se encontraron, correspondiéndose por primera vez en el día.

Una sonrisa cálida enrojeció ligeramente la razón de Midorima, y la realidad quiso golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta de que podría incluso contar las pestañas de Akashi en la posición en que estaba.

Seijūrō se puso de pie, y buscó la complicidad de Midorima en esto, cosa que consiguió con la prisa que esperaba.

 

_— Shintarō, ¿estás de humor para un paseo?_

 

El imperceptible sonido de las suelas contra el cemento selló la propuesta, así como el cuerpo ahora relajado de Shintarō, y unas manos buscando con ansias entrelazarse nuevamente durante el camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero tomarme un momento para explicar algo que quizá no se entendió bien.
> 
> La verdad es que lo había tenido en mente mientras escribía, pero no supe dónde ni cómo meterlo, por eso quedó en el aire y prefiero explicarlo acá.  
> Mi beta me dijo que pareciera que Midorima lo rechaza al decirle que es “injusto“, pero no es eso lo que (yo) quería transmitir. Le parece injusta la propuesta, él piensa “ya llevamos dos años en nuestras respectivas escuelas, no puedes venir ahora y decirme ‘hey, me gustaría que estemos en el mismo equipo de nuevo’ “. Según él, Akashi tendría que haberlo dicho antes de que empezaran la preparatoria, cuando podría haberlo persuadido más fácilmente. Ahora ya es tarde, y le molesta especialmente porque él también siente lo mismo (la necesidad de compartir más tiempo en la cancha con él), y piensa que todo podría haber sido muy diferente si hubieran sido más sinceros en esa época.  
> Le parece injusto que diga en voz alta lo que los dos piensan, como si una propuesta así no cargara muchísimos problemas consigo.  
> En ningún momento lo rechazó, sino todo lo contrario.
> 
> No supe cómo incluir esto en la historia, sorry.  
> Más allá de eso, espero que les haya gustado. Hace meses que no escribía AkaMido y me emocionó un poco haberlo hecho de nuevo, creí que ya no sería capaz de escribir sobre ellos…  
> Por suerte, me equivoqué.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por haber leído hasta acá, ¡saludos!


End file.
